The Painter
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. The Painter is the fifth chapter of ''Detroit: Become Human''. This chapter has only one outcome. Overview Markus has just returned home from his errand. He awakens and cares for Carl Manfred, an artist who is stricken with several ailments due to age. After serving him breakfast, Markus is sent to find something to keep himself preoccupied. Upset by what he sees on the news as he eats, Carl decides to accompany Markus instead. They then go to the studio where Carl teaches Markus how to create art and is impressed by what Markus creates. Carl's son, Leo, then intrudes to request money to feed his drug habit, but angrily leaves when he is refused the money, claiming that his father never loved him and instead only loves himself and his android. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for The Painter, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. This chapter is from the perspective of Markus. To the right is a video showing the in-game flowchart, while below is a text version for ease of use. ;Arriving Home (load checkpoint) *Drop Off Package From here, players can choose to: *Activate Birds - found in main lobby *Read North Pole Russia - in the dining room *Read Life on Titan - in the dining room ;Wake Carl #Serve Breakfast OR Carl Notices Markus' Clothes - the latter happens if Markus encounters the protestors in Shades of Color #Find Something to Do (checkpoint) At this point, players can choose to either Play Chess, Read Book, or Play Piano. No matter the choice, they will eventually lead to Take Carl to the Studio. Here are the options for each, however: ;Play Chess *Win *Lose *Draw ;Read Book - from the bookshelf in the back of the room *''The Republic'' by Plato *"Macbeth" from Tragedies of William Shakespeare *''Odes'' by John Keats ;Play Piano *Melancholic *Hopeful *Intimate *Enigmatic ;Take Carl to the Studio #Paint Something You See #*Copy Carl's Painting #*Copy Desk #*Copy Statue #Paint From the Heart #*Androids #**Fate #**Hope #**Pain #**Sadness #*Humanity #**Anger #**Comfort #**Empathy #**Hope #*Identity #**Androids #**Despair #**Doubts #**Prisoner #''Leo Intruded to Ask for Money'' Markus' Paintings File:Markus' Painting 1.jpg|"Androids" - "Hope" File:Markus' Painting 2.jpg|"Identity" - "Doubts" Notes * If you look at one of the bookshelves near the dining table, two large origami birds can be seen. This is likely a reference to Heavy Rain. * The piano's brand name is Quantic, which is a reference to the game company (Quantic Dream). * When Markus plays the piano, the songs are from the soundtrack of Detroit: Become Human. **If "Melancholic" is played, it is Markus's theme. **If "Hopeful" is played, it is the opening theme of the game. **If "Intimate" is played, it is Kara's theme song in the soundtrack. **If "Enigmatic" is played, it is another part of Markus's theme. Attention to Detail Things you can do with little to no story impact: * Markus can look at the mirror at the front door * There are a pair of android canaries in the front hall which Markus can turn on before he wakes up Carl * You can do most of the things downstairs before or after you wake up Carl such as: ** Setting out breakfast ** Take a look at the chessboard, piano, and books you can interact with later ** Looking at the stuffed giraffe ** Spinning the globe ** Cleaning the Art Studio ahead of time * Things you can look at upstairs: ** an aquatic dinosaur skeleton ** an artwork by the stairs ** a different view of the giraffe's head * There are also several artworks and tools you can observe around the studio only after Carl enters it. ru:Художник Category:Walkthroughs Category:Markus’s Chapters Category:Article stubs